


Blood and Thunder

by KindListener, Lu_Natic



Series: Lu and JJ's RPs [3]
Category: Ash vs Evil Dead (TV), Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Overstimulation, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindListener/pseuds/KindListener, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lu_Natic/pseuds/Lu_Natic
Summary: Status:Ongoing.Pairing(s):Dark!Raiden x Ash WilliamsRoles:Brana as Raiden, Jay as Ash WilliamsSummary:On a walk through the woods, Ash stumbles upon a man meditating and decides to ask for directions.
Series: Lu and JJ's RPs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973644
Kudos: 13





	Blood and Thunder

It was around dusk when Raiden had settled down on a neat little patch in the forest near the sky temple, he was meditating quietly as he listened to the sounds of life around him, even if Shinnok's amulet had corrupted him, he still found solice in silence, being free to think and reconsider some of his decisions, nowadays he can barely relax with how uptight he's being, it doesn't help that practically no one likes to be around him anymore, he couldn't help but feel so frustrated with himself, but he tried his best to push down that anger and contain it, now was the time to loosen up, not mull over his emotions, an exasperated sigh left his lips, he was rather tired.

The woods are extensive and Ash likes to take walks when he can't sleep. He usually ends up stumbling his way into a roadside bar, getting drunk and then stumbling back to his trailer but...he hasn't seen a road in what feels like hours and the woods just keep getting thicker. In a clearing, Ash spots a rather tall looking man deep in thought. Thinking he may be able to turn the older man back from whence he came, Ash walks up and gives him a cautionary tap on the shoulder.  
"Hey, buddy. I-- Umm... I think I took wrong turn and I was wondering if you could...point me...in the right...direction...?" He trails off, anxiety catching his tongue.

Raiden found himself being brought back to reality by a tap on his shoulder, he was rather suprised so he accidentally let out a slight burst of electricity as he turned around and backed off from the man, he was a bit disoriented but he recognized that this man was no enemy, luckily he didn't output too much electricity, just enough to give him a slight shock, "I... state your name and purpose, I am not so willing to help you until I know what your intentions are." Raiden said cautiously, a bit curious as to how this man managed to stumble his way this deep into the woods.

"Jeez... Sorry, slick. I'm just tryna find my way back home." Thankfully, due to Ash tapping the stranger with his prosthetic hand, he doesn't feel anything, cocking his head a little as he studies the stranger's clothes. Odd, especially for this time of year.

"Mm.." Raiden mumbled lowly, wondering if he would be able to help this man, though he couldn't help but feel a slight desire to keep him here, though he shook his head at the thought, wondering where he had found such unruly thoughts within himself, "And you assume I would be able to aid you?" Raiden asked curiously as he continued to survey the man in front of him.

"Well... Yeah, I hoped." Ash answers honestly. The man before him is...frankly very handsome, all sharp jaw and glowing, red eyes. "You're the only person I've seen for like hours so I figured I might as well give it a shot." He sighs, running his flesh hand through his hair as the stranger stares him down.

"Mhm, I suppose you would have no other choice then, but why should I help you?" Raiden asked, founding himself admiring this man's devilish features, his soft and charming eyes, his dimples, his dashingly handsome face, he was rather blessed to be running into such a charming stranger, it even helped him be a little more lenient, though he was still rather reluctant and unwilling to help him.

He should've guessed as such.  
"Well, I-- Umm... I dunno." Ash stares down at his shoes, turning over a stone with his boot. The stranger's body seems to crackle, energy sparking off his skin. "I could offer you a beer when we get to mine?" He offers hopefully but it doesn't seem to move the stranger. "I... Fuck... I -- uhh... -- don't really know what I could..." He trails off as a silence falls over them. "I'll just point myself in a direction and walk for an hour or so. Don't worry, I'll be fine." Ash grins uncomfortably and turns on his heel, ready to leave the clearing.

Raiden almost considered letting him leave but after a little while he found himself stopping him, "Halt, I think I have a way for you to convince me, it will certainly be more desirable than having to stumble your way back, from your current state you will probably end up lost somewhere else anyways." Raiden reasoned, walking over to him, finding himself looking down at the man, still wondering what his name was, it was so peculiar, having found an interest in a random but handsome man who had just stumbled his way to him asking for directions, if he wasn't so uptight he would have laughed at the absurdity of it all.

"What's your name?" Ash asks, turning to look up at the stranger, transfixed by his glowing eyes and full, pouting lips. He knows what the man in offering, it's not his first time paying for something with his body (not that he's complaining, looking at the man standing before him). "And what did you have in mind?" He adds innocently, a Cage-worthy pout claiming his lips as he touches his prosthetic hand to the back of his neck. Ash eyes the stranger up and down, taking in the broadness of his shoulders, the strength in his arms, the tension in his frame. Not the type of guy to ask Ash for some quick rough 'n' tumble in the autumn leaves.

"I am Raiden, and I think it would be best if you introduce yourself as well, how else would I refer to you afterall.." Raiden replied, admiring the man's voice, his awfully cute expressions, and his light-hearted personality, he almost reminded him of someone he knew, but he took it as just an uncanny resemblance. "Mm.. Have you ever been dominated before..?" Raiden asked, his face still rather stoic as he searched the man's expression for a reaction.

Ash wets his lips.  
"Ash Williams." He introduces himself easy enough, brown eyes scanning the man before him again. Tall, handsome, strong; he's a catch. His next question catches the hunter off-guard though. Dominated? Usually he was the one taking the lead and domming so this -- this, right here -- could be a real treat. "Umm... Yeah but... How rough are we talkin'?"

Raiden let out a slight hum, finding his name rather adorable, but he wouldn't let it show, his face still rather stiff as he prepared to answer the man, "It would be rather tough to handle, I wouldn't fault you for not wanting to partake in it, but it would certainly be rougher than what I'd imagine you'd usually experience." He answered honestly, wondering if Ash would be down for some rough treatment, it would certainly be good for him to release some of his pent up stress, but he needed his consent first of course.

Not wanting to outwardly show his enthusiasm, Ash shrugs and nods.  
"Yeah, sure." Rougher than usual, huh? How bad could it be? "So -- umm... -- what were you thinkin'?" The hunter asks, gingerly reaching up to trail a fingertip across Raiden's jawline. He doesn't look capable of the treatment he's suggesting and that makes Ash cautious. He can't read this guy, can't predict what he's going to do, and that freaks him out.

"Are you against getting stimulated by electricity..?" He closed his eyes softly, accepting the man's soft and fleeting touch, for someone who he was being so cold and defensive to, he was rather friendly and curious, this only further intrigued Raiden, wondering what this man would be like at his most vulnerable, and he himself would certainly be more than pushing him to his limits.

At that, Ash's brows shoot up. He's just going to up and say it, jeez. No subtlety or nothing? Christ.  
"I mean, I've never had it done before but you're the boss." He states, easily letting his mind fall in the gutter. With Ash, if he isn't horny, he's asleep (and sometimes even then there's exceptions). Ash rubs the back of his neck with his prosthetic. "I-- Uhh... Don't really know how to -- umm... -- start here...?" The prospect of domination excites him yet nervous as it's been a long while.

Raiden didn't really have much of a filter when it came to these things, he wasn't very familiar with human etiquette for the most part when it came to such.. intimate topics so he was rather straight to the point most of the time. "I'll do my best to not be too overbearing.. It seems you are not very used to being the submissive one after all..." Raiden said, slowly leaning forward and trapping Ash between him and a tree, his arm by the side of his head as he looked down at him, his glowing eyes gazing into his soft ones, more than ready to get started.

As his back hits the tree behind him, Ash swallows thickly, groaning slightly as Raiden cages in his body. He waits for the larger man to make his first move, heart racing in his chest as his hands instinctively move to Raiden's slender hips.

Raiden's face inches closer and closer to his, his eyes half-lidded but glowing with energy, his other hand gently grasps onto Ash's neck, forcing him to tilt his head upwards in order for it to be easier on Raiden as he claims his lips, his bright eyes fluttering close as he kisses him, even if Raiden is slightly rigid, he eventually warms up a bit, growing to be much more relaxed.

As Raiden's fingers curl around his throat, Ash gasps and arches his back, mewling as the taller man's fingers dig into his neck. The hunter huffs gently as the god claims his lips, melting into his firm grip as he feels his own cock twitch in his pants. Moving his hands, Ash wraps his arms around the back of his neck, bringing him closer and eagerly pressing up against him.

Raiden bites his bottom lip, not harshly enough to draw blood but definitely enough for him to feel it, the hand caging him in slowly moved to rest on his hips, letting out a low rumble from his chest that sounded like rolling thunder, he found himself blushing softly and growing more and more aroused by the second, he was more than excited to see how this would end up.

The hunter whines as he feels Raiden's teeth along his lip, hips jerking forward a little at the contact paired with the hand pressing on his trachea. Ash threads his fingers through his long, silvery hair, fingers gently stroking down the back of his neck. Feeling so subservient, so submissive, it's been too long. Slowly, he drags his tongue over Raiden's lips, soft moans muffled by his mouth.

Raiden decided to be a little nice and open his mouth for him, but after a while he turns to dominate his mouth, his sharp canines occasionally biting along his lip playfully, it's been a while since Raiden was enjoying himself so he certainly wasn't going to let the opportunity pass him to be a little more loose and playful with this one, the hand on Ash's hip slowly trails downward, his thumb running over Ash's erection teasingly as he continues to overwhelm him in the intense kiss.

Pulling back, Ash presses the back of his head against the tree, gazing up at Raiden with lidded eyes. He feels the taller man's rough hand caressing him through his pants and he can't help but roll his hips into the friction. It's...been a long time since he's had *anything*, really. Biting his lip and keening into the touch, the hunter sighs shakily and cranes his neck to the side, inviting Raiden for a taste of his skin, to leave a mark on him.

The god sighs softly, pressing a few light kisses on to the man's neck before taking a harsh bite, enough to draw some blood, his hand palming Ash through his clothes, a low growl left Raiden's lips as he began to lose himself in the lust, wondering if he would be able to hold himself back very effectively if this continued as it did, his mind was becoming more and more clouded by desire, he even surprised himself by it.

Rocking his hips against Raiden's hand, Ash eagerly grabs at the back of the taller man's robes, huffing out breaths as he presses kisses to the hunter's throat. When he bites and breaks the skin, the hunter yelps and sucks in a breath, vision hazy as he whines against the god's ear.  
"Mmn... H-Hahh... That's good..." He groans, bucking his hips against Raiden's open palm.

"Mm.. You are rather eager, are you enjoying yourself?" He asks as he continued to rub his erection, a ghost of a smirk on his face as he trailed kisses on Ash's neck once more, taking another bite as he licked at the blood that dripped to the surface, teasing him like this was quite the experience, something he wished that he could do more often, especially if it was this exhilarating every time.

"Y-Yeah..." Ash reaches down with his flesh hand to unbuckle his belt and pull open his slacks to give Raiden easier access. When he bites down again, the hunter bites at the inside of his mouth, trying to keep himself quiet, as he cups the taller man's hand over his crotch. His fingers are warm and deft and Ash cups the back of Raiden's neck with his prosthetic hand, holding his lips to the tender flesh of his throat. "Didn't you say you were gonna be rough? I'm waiting for the punchline, baby..." He chuckles breathlessly.

Raiden couldn't help but chuckle lowly, he was simply making sure that he didn't scare him off by going so rough so early but since he was practically begging for it at this point he figured he might as well give him a taste of things to come, his other hand reached up to press against his throat once more, his grip much tighter than it was before, barely giving Ash any room to breathe as his hand reached down his underwear, pulling his throbbing erection out of the confines of his clothes.

The god above him grabs his throat again, one hand wrapped tight around his neck, the other snaking down to pull Ash's cock from his jock strap. The way air barely seeps into his lungs makes the hunter whine with need and his cock throb, his flesh hand instinctively wrapping around Raiden's wrist. He wheezes out a short, choked-off groan, cheeks dusted with pink as the sudden turn of events has his mind reeling.  
"Ohh, fuck..." He huffs, taking in short breaths as the taller man looms over him.

Raiden loosened his grip for a couple of seconds, letting him get a much needed gulp of air before tightening it again, his thumb running over the bright red head of his erection, smearing precum all over it, he had to admit, watching Ash wiggle and writhe in his arms, blushing so deeply as he looked rather surprised aroused Raiden greatly, "Is this more suitable..?" He teased playfully, his voice deep and soothing as he continued to tease his erection.

As Raiden runs his fingers over his cock, Ash tries to buck into his hand, grinding up into the god's teasing grip.  
"Y-Y-Yeah, that's... H-Hahh... That's better..." His tone is clipped, words breathless and desperate, as he feels his supply of oxygen run dry. His chest flutters, heart racing.

Raiden loosens his grip once more, slowly stroking his cock, watching him curiously, he leaned down to bite his neck once more, his hand deciding to move away from his throat to open his shirt, hand exploring his chest as his thumb runs over his nipple, pinching it harshly as he jerked him off at an awfully slow pace.

When Raiden gropes at his chest, Ash coughs harshly, gulping down air as watches the god's hands roam his frame curiously. His fingers close around his nipple and the hunter bites his tongue, hissing at the sting of pain and the ache that follows. The pace that Raiden is working his cock at is mind-numbing, slow and gentle, keeping Ash on edge but not bringing him any closer to coming.

Raiden leans his head down, licking at Ash's collarbone, trailing up to nibble at his adam's apple before moving downwards once more, trailing kisses and hickeys down his neck until he got to his chest, taking his nipple into his mouth, circling his tongue around it, occasionally playing with him by running his canines on it slightly, he wouldn't bite down on it though, he would however make a few hickeys around it for fun.

Pressing his head back against the bark, Ash tries to breath deeply, ribcage tightening around his lungs as he tries to control his breathing. The heat of Raiden's mouth on his chest accompanied by the hand pumping at his cock has the hunter moaning, pressing his chest out to get more attention.  
"H-Hahh...! Watch your...teeth..." He manages, running his flesh hand through Raiden's silvery hair.

His pace remained slow, never giving him enough satisfaction to come close to his release, but he meant to edge him like this, seeing just how much it affected him only made Raiden feel more confident as he continued, moving his mouth to his other nipple, sucking on it hungrily as he planted another hickey on the side. But he eventually changed his plans, his hand stopping completely as he rose to his full height once more, moving to take off his pants, setting his massive erection free, "On your knees." He commanded in a rumbling tone.

Ash enjoys his pampering; the slow edging, Raiden's lips and tongue across his chest, until he stops. The god towers over him, blood red eyes glowing with menace as the hunter opens his eyes blearily. At the sound of his booming voice, Ash feels a mix of fear and arousal stab into his chest, making him breathless and shaky. He lowers himself to his knees as he hears the rustling of Raiden shoving his robes out of the way. Glancing up, the hunter bites his lip, watching the way the cock before him bobs and glistens with precome.  
"Somethin' get you excited?" Ash teases breathily, obediently waiting for Raiden's next command.

He's rather embarrassed by his comment, showing a moment of shyness before exhaling gently, "It was inevitable, especially seeing you so submissive for me, dear one." Raiden commented, his free hand gently gripping on to Ash's hair as the one on his erection started jacking himself off at a slow pace, just enough to prepare himself, "Open your mouth." He commanded once more, pressing the tip of his erection on to Ash's lips, smearing precum all over his bottom lip, just this sight was enough to get Raiden even more turned on.

After licking the precome from his bottom lip, Ash takes the head into his mouth, flicking his tongue under the crown as he bobs his head, taking down more and more of his huge length. His skin tastes heavenly, hot and savoury, the weight heavy on his tongue. The hunter knows he's out of practise, his gag reflex unbearably active as he tries to take Raiden's cock down to the root.

Raiden takes it slow, letting him take more and more of his erection at his own pace, not wanting to choke him or anything, his hand stroking his hair comfortingly as he watched him with lust filled eyes as he let out a quiet moan, it's been a while since he's felt such a pleasureful sensation, it took everything in his power to not thrust into his mouth immediately, but he knew that he'd get what he wanted eventually, patience is a virtue afterall, one that he must remember.

While he tries to work his way down Raiden's cock, Ash uses his hand to work his shaft, all working to a rhythm that the hunter can stick to. Groaning headily, the hunter looks up at Raiden, lips stretched perfectly around a good half of his cock, as his gaze grows hazy and lidded. Being in such a submissive position has Ash's cock leaking between his legs as his knees press into the fallen, autumn leaves.

"Hng.. Good.." He mutters softly, but loud enough for Ash to hear it, Raiden continues to watch him, letting out a few soft pants and moans as he admired the sight of the man on his knees, lips perfectly surrounding his cock as the feeling of his warm mouth absolutely drove Raiden nuts, he definitely missed being able to feel so good, with Earthrealm always being in danger, it was nice to take a breather for once.

Calming his gag reflex, Ash manages to take most of the god's cock into his mouth, the head jammed far down his throat. When he swallows, his throat contracts, hot and wet and tight, around Raiden's cock. Tears prick at the corners of his eyes as he keeps the god's huge erection in the tight, pulsing sleeve of his throat. Ash hums, gagging a little on the flesh, as he tries to take the last couple of inches, his lips pressed flush to the base of Raiden's cock, nose buried in the kempt nest of silvery hair there.

The god couldn't help but throw his head back in pleasure, his eyes shut tightly as his grip on Ash's hair tightened ever so slightly, a splash of precum dripping on to Ash's tongue as Raiden tried to keep his composure, the man hasn't even done much yet and Raiden already felt like heaven, his breaths turned shallow and labored as he let Ash adjust to his size first, his body practically teeming with electricity at this point.

When the man before him throws back his head in pleasure, Ash can't help but feel the twitch of a sly grin at the corners of his lips. He pulls back, probably about halfway, before taking him down again, the tip of the god's cock so far down his throat that he can feel the mortal's quickened pulse. Reaching down, the hunter wraps a hand around his cock, slick with precome and fit to bursting. Running his hand along the length of it, Ash moans, vibrations rolling through his mouth and throat and subsequently through Raiden's tender flesh.

"Hng..." Raiden groans lowly, his hand tugging Ash back and forth on his erection, following his pace as he slowly lost all thought, his mind incredibly hazey as the only thing on it right now was getting himself to finish, his breathes were incredibly labored as it would only be a couple more thrusts before he would meet his end.

Laving his tongue against the underside, the hunter continues his ministrations, feeling Raiden beginning to fuck his mouth in earnest. That being said, it looks like he won't last much longer, his thrusts growing shallow, quick and sloppy. Ash tries to take it in stride, gagging around the appendage every once in a while. God, it feels good to be used like this, pushed to his knees, cock shoved down his throat. It's been a long while and the hunter is only too glad to return to it.

"Elder gods I... I'm coming..!" Raiden managed to choke out, his eyes opening widely as electricity bounched off his body wildly, his grip on the man's hair tightening as he let out a choked moan, releasing into his mouth in loads, his cum warm and plentiful as he nearly felt his knees buckle from the pleasure, he felt absolute euphoria, and god did he love it, and there would be much more to experience, he did afterall, have a stamina of a god.

It sure is a sight, watching the man come apart above him. Ash feels the inhuman amount of come pouring down his throat and he tries to swallow it all down, lips still pressed against the base as gulps down load after load. Even when it stops coming, Ash keeps his mouth securely around his cock, slowly pulling off to milk any more from the god above him. Ever so slowly, he releases Raiden's cock from his throat before fully pulling off with a slick *pop*. Feeling his belly a little swollen from the huge amount of come, Ash collapses against the tree, rubbing at his abdomen.  
"Sure did a number on me..." He sighs, using the tree behind him to haul himself up. "You okay?"

Raiden eventually snaps out of his moment in heaven as he registers the sight before him, he couldn't help but feel a swell of pride upon seeing the man a little swollen from his load, he leaned down, pressing a few fleeting kisses on to his neck, "I am well, though I wonder if you are, I hope I was not too much was I?" Raiden asked, a hint of concern in his voice, a crack in his stoic and uncaring demeanor.

"No, no. Don't worry, I'm good." He steps toe to toe with the god, cupping his jaw to kiss him. The taste of Raiden's flesh remains on his tongue, deft and warm, as it slips into the god's mouth. He gently grasps Raiden's wrist, holding an open palm to his belly, slightly swollen. "I thought you were gonna be rough with me, sweetheart." He teases, pressing kisses to the corners of the god's lips.

Raiden couldn't help but smirk, it seems Ash was more than looking forward to this treatment, and Raiden was more than happy to oblige, "No need to worry, I was simply making sure you could still handle it." He reasoned, resting his hand on Ash's ass before giving him a slight volt of electricity, "How do you feel about getting spanked..?" His hands remained on the man's backside, just waiting for his call.

Ash jolts as he feels the electricity pulse through his skin, groaning softly as he looks up at the god. He's a little confused but taking it in stride.  
"You don't need to ask." Ash replies easily, running the fingers of his flesh hand through Raiden's hair as he presses kisses to his jaw. "Just take me for a ride." Ash murmurs challengingly, wetting his lips.

He was more than up for the challenge, he lead Ash to him as he sat down on his little mat, getting him into a rather vulnerable position, having him bent over his knee, Raiden's hand on his ass, rubbing soothing circular motions, letting him get comfortable in his new position as he pulled down his pants, fully exposing his ass to him, giving it a firm smack, the sound resounding as he teased "I hope I'll be able to meet your expectations."

As Raiden's palm is planted squarely on his ass, Ash jumps in surprise, the skin reddening as a handprint appears.  
"Mmn!" The hunter tries to stifle his voice, pressing his flesh palm over his mouth. Muffled curses and yelps can be heard from behind his hand, precome dripping onto the mat beneath them.

"Why hold yourself back? Only I am here to witness you, dear one, no need to be ashamed." He comforted, his hand soothing the reddened skin before shifting to slap his other cheek, amused by the near perfect handprint he had left on his ass, maybe after a while Raiden would infuse his hands with a bit of electricity to further the sensation.

Ash sure has struck a chord with the stranger, soothing words crooned into his ear as he bites his lip. Sweet names as Raiden runs his palm gently over the skin. The hunter arches up to encourage another hit. The god indulges him, a large, red handprint appearing on his skin as he shudders, nails raking across the tatami mat beneath them.

Raiden couldn't help but chuckle deeply, enjoying the noises and reactions he made in response to his touch, he slowly infused his hand with a bit of electricity, he surely couldn't wait to see how he would get off to this one, he smacked his hand on the same spot two times, watching as the skin reddened, his eyes sparked with interest and lust, it felt good to have control like this.

As Raiden's hand, crackling with electricity, comes down on his ass, the hunter jolts and moans, fingers tightening in the material of the god's robes. Ash questions where he got this power and how it works but the realisation wouldn't come until later. Currently, he's just enjoying the way the electricity feels, arcing across his sore skin, making it tingle.  
"Hahh... Feels good..." Is all he can manage, eyes squeezed shut as he leans up into Raiden's warm palm.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself immensely, is this the kind of rough treatment you were looking forward to?" He asked, a hint of smugness in his voice, it was rare for Raiden to feel so confident and in control, so he savored every second of his time with this man, not once did he expect that his night would end up like this, a stranger bent over his knee moaning so beautifully as he spanked him harshly, but he didn't regret it, there would be much more fun to be had, but for now he would indulge this man in his little kink.

Admittedly, Ash has never been spanked before. Well, not in a sexual setting. He huffs out a breathless curse, unable to form words currently. The hunter feels the need to express his appreciation, backing up slightly to pull the crown of Raiden's cock into his mouth, giving the god enough room to continue his administrations as he pleasures him.

The god let out a sigh of appreciation, rewarding him with a few rapid slaps to his ass, Raiden's eyes growing half lidded as his breathes grew more and more labored, he was still rather sensitive from his release earlier, so every touch felt absolutely sinful, he wasn't sure he could hold on much longer without wanting to enter the man and absolutely fuck him senseless, but he was sure that time would come eventually, he had to prepare him first before he even thought about such a thing.

Ash moans around the hot, pulsing flesh in his mouth as Raiden lands a few quick hits to his ass. The impact and the warm, resulting tingle on his skin feels almost too good. His cock leaks between his legs, neglected for so long but still begging for release. A small puddle of precome has built up between his legs and, upon realising this, Ash's face goes an even darker shade of red, humming whorishly around Raiden's throbbing cock as he works it to the back of his throat.

Raiden decides Ash needed something more than just spanking to get him off, so he retreated his hand to spit on his fingers, slipping a finger into Ash's ass, waiting for him to adjust before thrusting his finger in and out at a slow and shallow pace, but thrusting deeper and deeper by the minute, just watching him be so obedient and submissive aroused Raiden greatly, he was the perfect person for him to meet tonight.

Feeling Raiden slowly push in one of his long, slender fingers, Ash yelps in surprise before continuing his own task, bucking back against the god's talented fingers. Eager, choked-back moans come from the hunter's throat even as he takes Raiden down to the root once more, lips pressed to the very base of his huge cock. His body pulses hot and slick around Raiden's digit, body begging for more as Ash shudders, his peak cresting on the horizon.

The thunder god involuntarily bucks his hips into the hunter's mouth, causing him to gag a bit, he tried to control himself a bit with reactions, slipping another finger into the man as he started pushing his fingers in and out at a rapid pace, slipping a third in as he noticed the man still bucking against him, eager for more, Raiden felt himself getting close again, so he used his other hand to grab Ash by the hair and pull him off his dick, choking out a slight gasp as precum dripped down his cock, he retreated his fingers from his ass, using his hands to grab Ash off the ground effortless and sit him on his lap, his erection teasing his entrance, looking up at him for permission.

Gasping at the sudden flourish of movement, Ash lands himself in the god's lap, his cock -- slick with saliva and come -- pressed against the hunter's ass. Blood red eyes stare up at him, silently pleading to feel the sweet warmth of his insides. Anchoring himself on his knees, Ash angles his hips down, sinking slowly but surely onto the hot flesh. The hunter sinks down, groaning headily as the girth stretches him out, even with the god's earlier preparation. A curse slips past his lips as he bows his head against the crook of Raiden's neck, his flesh hand grasping the back of his neck, fingers weaving into his long, silvery hair.

Raiden throws his head back in pleasure, eyes shutting tightly as his grip on the hunter's hips tightens to the point of leaving marks, even though he was barely halfway inside he nearly felt himself release, it's been a long while since he felt pleasure so intense, it was amazing, he felt his vision go blurry for a moment as he tried so desperately to grasp on to any sense of consciousness, his hand moving to rub soothing motions on to Ash's lower back to soothe him a bit, he guessed that he wasn't so used to being penetrated, and Raiden knew he was well above average.

Pulling back, Ash claims the god's mouth, keeping him grounded as the hunter presses himself down, finally feeling the entirety of Raiden's cock fully within him. With his length, he can feel the massive appendage pressing at his insides, his belly a little distended from the amount of come he'd previously swallowed as well as the sheer size of Raiden's cock, pressed up against his abdomen. With his prosthetic hand, Ash marvels at the swell, stroking it tenderly, groaning loudly against the god's lips when he shifts his hips.

He moans against his lips, pulling him closer to bring himself back to reality, his warm body like a vice as he presses against him, it felt so good inside, nice and warm and absolutely tight, he could hardly move his hips, the hand on the man's hip absentmindedly scratching at the skin, he wonders if he would even be able to think straight, but he eventually started thrusting his hips up in shallow thrusts, even hearing the sinful sounds that left his throat from the pleasure.

Not used to this more submissive position, Ash tries to take it in stride by rolling his hips, his age beginning to show as he's easily caught out of breath. He pulls away from the kiss, pressing his lips to the god's throat and gently peppering the tender skin with kisses. Finally, the hunter stops with his lips by Raiden's ear.  
"You'd -- whew... -- probably be better on top... I'm...gettin' a little out of breath." He sighs, whining softly as the shaft of the god's huge cock grinds up against his prostate.

"Mm, I understand, though I must warn you, I might lose control and be rather relentless." Raiden warned, using his hands to lift the hunter up again before setting him down on the tatami mat, still inside him, he caged the man inbetween his arms as he pressed a few kisses on to neck, his hips moving back so that only the head was inside before suddenly jerking forward, causing the god to shiver from the feeling, causing him to let out a gasp as he started thrusting again, slow and steady but always hitting rather deeply.

"No worries, baby... I can take it..." The hunter breathes heavily as Raiden begins at a quick pace, the bulge of the god's massive cock pushing up against his abdomen. Ash throws his legs over the larger man's hips, dragging him deeper, encouraging him to thrust in further, their hips meeting in delicious, mind-blowing pleasure. Wet, slapping sounds fill the air that was once reserved by white noise but the hunter can barely hear them, hips tilted up to get the right angle as he gently draws his nails over Raiden's scalp.

Raiden makes a low hum, sweat dripping down his forehead as he focused his eyes down at the man under him, admiring the way he was reacting, the god's body was crackling with electricity, the air humming around him as he continued to thrust into the hunter, each thrust getting deeper as his pace quickened, falling into a relentless and unyielding pace, the lewd noises like a melody to his ears as he leaned down to capture the man's lips once more in a hasty and desperate kiss.

With the god driving, hard and fast, into his body, Ash can't think straight, curses and wordless moans flying from his lips as long, silvery hair falls around his face. Raiden, above him, looks ready to burst, cheeks ruddy and lips parted as his chest heaves. Meanwhile, the growing fire in his belly growing to a roaring blaze as he wraps his flesh hand around his aching cock.  
"I'm not -- hahh... -- gonna last..." He breathes, legs tightening around Raiden's hips and his prosthetic thrown over the back of the god's neck to bring him closer, warm breath ghosting over his face.

"I, am close to completion.." The god warned, his eyes shutting tight as he leaned forward to rest his head on the man's shoulder, biting down on the flesh harshly to mask his moans, his thrusts were getting sloppy and rushed, his arms felt weak as he had been putting all his weight on them, but just a couple more thrusts before both of them would be able to release, at this rate their orgasms would be absolutely mind breaking.

With a few bucks up into his hand and few down against Raiden's cock, Ash reaches his peak, come oozing through his fingers as his muscles go taut and still. He arches his back, head thrown back, as he manages a shuddering moan. His body passes through its phase of stillness as a series of shudders pass through him, muscles relaxing and contracting around Raiden's cock as he comes.

The god bit into his shoulder harshly enough to draw blood, his own releasing crashing down on him hard as his body tightened and stiffened, releasing loads of cum into the man, he wouldn't move until all of it had passed, and once it did it took him a little while to recover, breathing heavily as he thrusted weakly to milk the last few shots before his arms gave out, resting his head on the hunter's chest as he bathed in the afterglow, "By the elder gods.."

Ash gently runs his fingers through Raiden's hair, catching his breath as he slows his breathing.  
"Mmn... That was...perfect..." He groans, feeling another great volume of the god's release settle inside him. The hunter sighs, huffing softly as he shifts his hips, feeling Raiden's flaccid cock move within him. Moving his hips back a little, he lets the god's cock slide out of him, his abused hole gaping as come drips onto the tatami.

"Mm, that was, heavenly.." Raiden compliments, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek, moving his hips to pull out of him, looking down to see some of the cum drip out of his ass, god that shouldn't be so hot, but Raiden decided that'd be enough for now, or at least they'd have a break first before they did anything again, he felt his muscles relax, though he was starting to feel a little sore on the limbs from just how much force he was using before.

As he fully comes down from his high, Ash's body almost melts into the floor, muscles falling loose as his body begins to show its age again. He aches as Raiden pulls off him, almost completely naked. The hunter pushes off any remaining clothes, leaning up on an elbow to look at the god.  
"Pretty good, huh?" He sighs, leaning up to capture the larger man's lips and tug him down onto the mat.

Raiden agrees, letting out a mumble of agreement as he lazily returns the kiss, allowing Ash to tug him down on the mat, he certainly wouldn't be able to use it again considering there was cum on it, and that didn't wash out easily, he sighed, reaching his hand to lay on the hunter's back, slowly tracing his fingers over the line of his spine in order to comfort them both.

The lingering touch on the hunter's back is so tender, so delicate. How could this man be capable of anything rougher than some slight face-fucking? Gently, Ash brushes some hair away from Raiden's face before carding his flesh hand through the god's thick, silvery mane. He runs his tongue across Raiden's bottom lip, wrapping a hand around the god's still twitching cock to bring him to overstimulation.

The thunder god let's out a huff, his hips bucking slightly in surprise as the man wraps his hand around his twitching cock, he feels so incredibly sensitive, his arms pulling the man closer as he kisses him hastily, wondering how he still had the energy, even for a god it would take him a couple minutes to regain back all his stamina, and it seems Ash was more than ready to have his own fun in the meantime.

Groaning against Raiden's mouth, Ash continues to stroke him slowly, his own soft cock twitching in sympathy. Hearing the god sigh and pant at his actions, the hunter continues, rubbing his thumb along the sensitive crown to collect any stray drops of release. Raiden's body seems to be simultaneously trying to gain more but also shy away from his touch, overstimulation confusing his nervous system.

Raiden uses his freehand to grab onto Ash's cock, deciding that two could play at this game, stroking it slowly as he continued to kiss the man, his tongue trying to dominate his mouth, the god's eyes had shut as he enjoyed the slow yet pleasureful sensation, this night was certainly rather eventful, he almost didn't want it to end, he atleast hoped the man would want this to be more than just a one time thing.

The hunter whines when he feels Raiden's warm, calloused hands wrap around his spent cock. Trying to escape his grip, Ash tightens his fingers around the base of the god's cock, squeezing harshly as if to wring the come from him. His prosthetic hand buries into Raiden's hair, silver locks falling between the fingers as he holds the larger man closer.

He moans weakly, feeling himself buck into the hunter's hand as he spends himself once more, cumming all over his hand, but the god continues to jack him off, wanting to make him release from overstimulation as well, it would only be fair after all, Raiden couldn't even form any words as he opened his eyes slightly to look at the man in front of him, it felt so hot and humid.

Feeling Raiden spill into his hand, Ash lays back but the god continues his ministrations. His soft flesh slides in and out of the larger man's warm grip, precome spilling over onto his fingers.  
"St-Stop, I just-- Hahh...!" Raiden recovers quickly but Ash's older, less god-like body is still struggling to get over his previous climax. "Fuck, I can't--" He bucks back, nails dragging against the tatami.

Raiden ignores his pleas, leaning forward to plant a few kisses and bites on his collarbone as he continues to stroke the man's dick, feeling the precum drip over his slender fingers, "Do not worry, I will take care of you.. You can handle another one yes?" Raiden asks in a teasing tone, trailing kisses up to his neck before planting one on his cheek, loving the way he reacts to his touch, it was exhilarating watching him like this.

"Not -- h-hahh... -- straight away...!" Ash huffs, breath coming short and heavy. Weakly, the hunter tries to push Raiden away, his soft cock aching with the stimulation. "I c-can't! St...Stop..." His will leaves him and he commits himself to shivers and short whines.

His free hand holds on to his hips, making sure he would be unable to inch away any further as he continued his ministrations, Ash's begging falling on deaf ears as Raiden continued to pleasure him, his pace speeding up slightly as he started whispering naughty things into the hunter's ear in a deep, husky tone, "You're beautiful like this my love, cum for me.."

Despite how much he wants to give the god what he wants, Ash physically can't come just yet, his body not recovering from his last orgasm.  
"I...can't..." He manages, voice clipped as he reaches up to curl his fingers into Raiden's hair, instinctively pulling as the god tortures him.

"Mm.. then I'll wait until you can.." Raiden whispers back, slowing his pace, only lightly stroking his dick as he bites down on the side of his neck, feeling the blood gush out from the wound as he laps it up with his tongue, the metallic taste splashing on to his mouth as he breathes heavily against the man's skin.

Raiden's pace slows as he leans over, biting down hard on his neck. Ash sighs, breath coming quick and heavy as he feels the god breathe against his skin.  
"You...might be waiting a while..." He groans, back arching against the tatami.

"I'm more than patient enough, I have been alive for millennia after all, what is a few seconds to an immortal?" He reasoned, pressing a chaste kiss on to the newly formed hickey, more than content with just staying here, softly stroking his cock as he waits until he's ready once more.


End file.
